Kidin-Hutran XI
Kidin-Hutran XI. (b. 790 BC) was the 167th King of Elam and 121st Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning at fist only as the Hidali Emperor 764-743 BC. He was the son and successor of Kindattu VII. When his father died while fighting the Ippir of Arawa Province Indasu Urkum II. he succeeded his father and continued his alliance with Enammuna II. However Enammuna's cousin Peli IV revolted in his absence and took over his Empire. Enammuna was then assasinated on his way to fight his cousin. Kidin-Hutran XI fully supported Enammuna's son Šimut-Šilhak II in his attempts to restore himself as the Susa Emperor, aiding him in his defeat of Peli in 762. Following the death of his Uncle Shu-Ea Kindattu, Kidin-Hutran XI named Shu-Ea's son Tan-Ruharater Shu-Ea as the new Viceroy. In 761 the Anshan Emperor Ziringu I was attacked by the New Liyan Emperor Tanahuti II as well as his allies the Ippirs of Arawa and Huhunuri. In Desperation he offered an alliance and superiority to Kidin-Hutran XI in return for aid. Kidin-Hutran, Šimut-Šilhak and Ziringu entered an alliance and together defeated and subjugated Arawa in 760 and Huhunuri in 759. This alliance then faced the Tanahuti II of Liyan-Epirmupi I-of-Mishime alliance at Warahshe. The King of Warahshe, Sidga'u VI, forced to submit to Tanahuti's father Kur-Ishshak III by brutal means, betrayed Tanahuti and joined the side of Kidin-Hutran XI. The Kidin-Hutran Alliance defeated Tanahuti and Epirmupi at Warahshe, taking the control of it away from Tanahuti. In 759 Haššum fell to Yamkhad once more and Šusula III of Haššum flead to Kidin-Hutran's court. The Emperor had to intention of restoring Šusula because he had betrayed his father in the past and so in 755 when his Sukkal Anshan Zana Humban-umena did reconquer the city, Kidin-Hutran placed Šusula's son Indabia II on the throne of Haššum instead. Epirmupi I was succeeded by his son Lalaru I who continued the alliance to Tanahuti II, suffering a defeat from the Kidin-Hutran XI alliance in 758 and 757. In 757 Kidin-Hutran's Sukkal Anshan Zana Humban-Umena attacked Lalaru, killing his Sukkal Anshan Hanni Tan-Rušipir in the process. In 756 he was arrested by Tanahuti's men, tortured and was about to be executed before he was freed by his own men. Lalaru then allied himself with Kidin-Hutran and in 755 Tanahuti was defeated and killed while attempting to flee. Lalaru then removed Luhishan Epirmupi Tan-Rušipir from the post of Sukkal Anshan and recognised Kidin-Hutran's Sukkal Anshan Zana Humban-Umena as sole Viceroy. Lalaru and Ziringu retained the Imperial dignity for life, but Šimut-Šilhak retained co-rulership hereditarily. Lalaru's son Tan-Rušipir II was named co-Emperor in Outer Elam. In 750 BC he conquered the Kingdom of Ašihum, though all his conquests were credited to all his co-rulers. In 747 BC he conquered the Kingdom of Izalla. In 744 he then launched into an assault on Fars. He cooperated with Outer-Elam Co-Emperor Tan-Rušipir II to fight Farsian King Aršama II, however he died before making any headway. He was succeeded by his son Igi-halki III.